


Quibble - How to Show Appreciation

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Kobold Adventures [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Bukkake, F/M, Gnolls, Intercrural Sex, Kobolds, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Sweat, Thighs, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Quibble is a kobold druid who finds herself traveling abroad quite often.  Rather than waste nature's bounty on pithy spells, she hires carriages to take her to and fro, doing good on her way.  One such carriage, driven by two gnolls, has been her favorite for some time now.  Quibble decides to show these gnolls her appreciation, and they are more than happy to oblige despite their huge size differences.
Series: Kobold Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740799
Kudos: 18





	Quibble - How to Show Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my weekly kobold challenge, which you can find more about on Twitter and by joining my Discord.

The duke clearly hadn’t been putting the taxes into fixing roads, judging by the nasty bumps and ridges that sent Quibble’s skinks skittering around every time a wheel bounced against the axel. The kobold finished settling an extra pair of robes down in the back of the carriage for her poor little friends to hide inside, which they did readily and with a tiny cacophony of grateful squeaks. Murmuring gently to her little friends, a subtle spell translating her words into shared language, the druid made sure they were all safe and sound and knew it would only be a few more hours to their destination.

Satisfied her little companions were happy, the kobold leapt up over the carriage’s front wall and into the seat between her two drivers: Usher and Beacon, the two friendly gnolls for whom Usher & Beacon’s Countryside Carriage Services was named. Their warm, furry bodies were already quite close together, so as Quibble jumped in to join them with a little _“hup”,_ she was well and truly smushed between their much larger figures.

Just the way she liked it.

The druid had spent many years protecting her grove and traveling abroad to meet and speak with other members of her Circle, and in recent days had come to take the new druids of the grove in Waterdale under her wing. Waterdale was quite a ways away from her home forest, however, and so rather than expend nature’s blessing for powerful magic to travel to and fro, she’d become accustomed to hiring carriages to ferry her from one place to the next. The druid had no use for money, after all, despite finding herself in possession of quite a bit; the offerings of travelers for safe passage, lost goods in the mysterious forests for those who weren’t wanted inside, and the loot of repelled bandits and greedy millworkers all added up over the years.

Quibble looked up to her friends with a big smile, warmly glancing between the two of them. Usher, a portly and friendly fellow who handled driving the carriage, smiled in a way that made his cheeks rise to meet his vivid green eyes. Just turning his head to look at Quibble made his feathery, thin mohawk of dark brown hair flutter and wave. Usher was always ready for a chat but affable enough to recognize whenever the druid was too busy with her studies or rituals, and made for wonderful company these last few months. His smile was a common sight, one that made Quibble’s heart radiate with joy.

The kobold turned to Beacon, whose steely eyes were turned out towards the fields. It only took him a second, as though he had a second nature for these things, to feel her eyes upon him and turn to look. From behind the bandanna on his face, the gnoll smiled warmly, and Quibble could tell his teeth were showing. The gnoll was a kind and gentle man, serious but not towards himself, and always spared time for her when she needed it. He handled “security”- looking scary enough to ward off bandits- and took care of the horses. He was also a capable scout and forester, though that came in less handy along the roads than his imposing figure.

Settling in between the two, Quibble gave a contented sigh and sank down in her seat. She was absurdly small compared to the two, so her head only came up to their chests. But, the druid thought with a relaxing inhale, that only meant she got to enjoy their presence that much more. It was the height of Spring, after all: The druid had no mates nor kin and friendly company was few and far between in her grove, at least that which could speak without a spell to assist. And, well, the kobold could think of worse things to smell than the pleasant aroma of her two favorite coach drivers.

Especially when she was in heat.

The carriage rolled along, gently rocking and bumping across the roads surrounded by grassy fields and warm spring wind. A bead of sweat rolled down Quibble’s brow to her cute round jaw, joining more that had been building up over the course of the several-day journey. She hummed to herself as she sat between the two handsome gnolls, trying not to fidget too much as they shared the story of a rowdy customer who was so drunk, he ended up in the wrong county. It was much easier to keep her mind off things when she was tending to her skinks or keeping watch, but sometimes it was nice to just sit here and _give in to temptation._

Her strong connection to nature and the wild made for intense breeding heats. As Quibble sat between her friends and guides, she could inhale every detail of their scents. The rakish personal smells wafting off their chests, the scent of soap clinging to their well-laundered armor and clothing, the hint of oil clinging to Beacon’s sword inside its sheath.

_The heady musk of their balls barely covered by thick loincloths._

Quibble smiled mischievously, enjoying her time in what the gnolls were sure to think was quiet meditation. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about making moves on them before, just out of outright love and affection for the men. It was what brought on such needs, after all, and made them so much sweeter to bask in. Anybody could take care of her physical needs, should nature have its way, but Usher and Beacon were something more special to her. As such, she loved to bask in their presence, musing on their attention, enjoying their conversation.

Beacon was laughing as the story came to an end, and Quibble’s floppy ears perked at the sound of Usher’s voice.

“If only every customer showed us that kind of appreciation!”

Oh, how she wished she could show them some _real_ appreciation. Her eyes opened as the thought struck her. Could she? Quibble had always been reticent to do anything more than torture herself with their smell and company, loathe to do anything more than might get in the way of her duties. She hadn’t been on a date in thirty years. Finding ways to pursue these interests that didn’t conflict with her life as a druid was tough at best and, at worst, resulted in the kobold getting extremely good at whittling.  
She felt a thought bursting at the forefront of her mind and, before she could stop herself, the little druid simply blurted it out in her calm, sing-song voice.

“I appreciate you two more than anyone else could.”

It was one of those situations where the kobold immediately wanted to cast Invisibility. She felt warm color rushing to her cheeks as she glanced up with a nervous smile, only to find that the two gnolls were both grinning down at her rather genuinely.

“That’s for sure,” Beacon mused, his charming dark-brown eyes affixed to Quibble’s from behind his long locks of thick black hair.

“Aye, no doubt about that. You haven’t even thrown a brick at our cart yet!” Usher joked, a pleasant laugh rumbling through his chest. The kobold’s heart filled with warmth until she was practically glowing, shuffling her legs a bit to squeeze in slightly closer between them. The gnolls looked back out towards the road and Quibble suddenly felt a little pang, a sharp need in her chest, for them to look at her like that again. It was the pure, giddy excitement of romance that she hadn’t felt in ages, and she reached out to grasp it.

“I really mean it,” she hummed, “there’s a reason I keep coming back to you two for my rides. Your company is worth more than I can pay for.”

The two men looked down at Quibble with smiles that made her heart sing. Usher ran a paw through his messy mohawk, a blush rising to his furry cheeks.

“Shucks, that’s nice of you. We don’t exactly hate your company either, Quib.”

“Yeah,” Beacon murmured, catching her eye as he reached up to undo the bandanna over his mouth, tugging it down to reveal his scarred chin and pleasant smile, “you’re easily my favorite customer. Usher’s too, he always talks about you when you’re gone.”  
A huge smile spread across Quibble’s face and she glanced up to Usher as if to ask if it was true.

“N-hey now, there’s no reason to go talking like that,” he laughed nervously. Quibble reached out and put a hand on his thigh, fingers ruffling through the thick fur there. It earned her an instant reaction of his attention, not to mention being able to feel the warmth of his skin against hers.

“That’s sweet,” she cooed, “I don’t deserve the two of you.”

“Nonsense,” Usher said, “you deserve damn near anything you could want.”

Quibble’s smile turned mischievous.

“Perhaps,” she chirped, “but there’s a certain way these things go. As for right now, I feel like it’s my duty to show you two some serious appreciation.”

The kobold began to shift in her seat, robes gently draping over the legs of her gnoll companions as she sat up more fully and put a paw on either of their thighs. Beacon was grinning down at her with a smoldering gaze, while Usher was trying not to let the reins slip in his sudden nervous bumbling. 

“Now what could that be?” uttered Beacon, his voice dropping deep and coming out in a growl that sent a shiver down Quibble’s spine in the best kind of way. The kobold’s eyelashes fluttered as she caught his gaze, brushing her paw further and further up his inner thigh and towards the loincloth. Her other paw did the same for Usher, who suddenly found himself locking up as though trying not to screw this up.

“You two have a very stressful job,” she explained, “and I think I would like to show my appreciation by helping relieve some of that stress. That way you can both relax,” the kobold finished. Her last couple syllables dripped with obvious intent, the kind of vocal italicizing that could only mean one thing. In response, Beacon simply leaned back against the bench rest, sliding his butt forward a few inches. Usher gulped.

Quibble shuffled in her seat until she lay splayed across the two gnoll’s laps, stomach-down with her head hovering over beacon’s lap. She had never been this close before, never smelled him so intensely. She silently thanked the gnoll as he spread his legs. The kobold licked her lips as she reached out, grasping his loincloth, and tugging it aside like she was unwrapping a present. The thick musk that hit her nose as she revealed him made her previous experiences feel like fantasies. Beacon’s heavy balls sat beneath his sheath, their brown speckled fur split by a cute fluff of black hair. Above them, the sheath pulsed and shifted, allowing his half-hard cock to slowly push free into the air and slide along his thigh. The tip of his magnificent member already drooled precum that glistened in the sun, catching Quibble’s eyes like it was the pendulum of a hypnotist.

The kobold could only watch with utter shock and a keen, desperate need as Beacon’s cock grew before her eyes, slowly standing upright until it was as stiff as a mast. A full nine inches of thick, jet-black cock stood before her, twitching as though begging for attention. Quibble slowly reached out, her tiny paw grasping the thick member, dwarfed by its size. 

“What do you think?” Beacon murmured with a confident grin. The kobold let out a shuddering sigh as though she’d been holding her breath for minutes.

“I-I think…” she began, running her paw up and down the length before joining it with her other. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, filling her nose with the heady musk of the gnoll’s fat cock and heavy balls. Her paws picked up the pace, quickly running up and down the entire length of Beacon’s dick. She didn’t finish her thought: There was something thick pressing between her legs, and as Quibble glanced back she saw Usher nervously staring down at her fat little butt, his cock standing straight up in the air between her thighs as the gnoll gently tugged her robes aside.

“B-beg your pardon, ma’am,” he whispered, his eyes not moving from the curves of her thick, round posterior. Quibble just grinned, squeezing her legs together slightly more, clasping her juicy thighs around the man’s cock and earning a gentle groan from him for her efforts. The dexterous kobold tightened her stomach and, with some effort, began to lift her legs in time with her paws, running her thick thighs along the length of Usher’s dick as her fingers went along Beacon’s. Both men groaned as though they were trying to seduce her ears, their rumbling voices like music to the kobold’s horny soul.

Quibble looked back at the thick, meaty cock in her paws with a combination of reverence and want. She knew she wanted this thing inside of her, but also knew it would probably kill her. The two-foot-tall kobold definitely couldn’t fit half this thing inside her mouth, either, and despite her sex being rather springy and stretchy by nature, she needed to walk places tomorrow. So, rather than take one- or two- for the team, she decided to go all out on her relaxation techniques for the kindly men who’d kept her safe and entertained for so many months of sporadic travel. 

The kobold’s paws ran quickly along the surface of Beacon’s dick, using his shiny precum to slicken up the shaft and keep things nice and wet. It resulted in several things that served only to tease the kobold: First was the sound, a lewd and slick noise that filled the air alongside Beacon’s hefty growls of pleasure. These things sent shivers down her spine and teased her ears. Second was the smell; already thick with musk and sweat, the scent of Beacon’s cum now thoroughly stained her hands and filled her nose. Third was the appetizing way that it made his cock look, making her wish she knew a spell or something that could let her unhinge her jaw like a snake, or maybe something less horrible like growing twice her size.

Her thighs, meanwhile, were suddenly a mess. She could feel Usher’s hot precum staining her scales as she jerked her legs up and down his cock, squeezing her thick and somewhat toned thighs over the length of his cock almost as quickly as her paws were to Beacon’s. The motion itself, the constant thrusting of Usher’s hips and the wiggling of her butt, made Quibble’s body seem to think she was always just about to get fucked, resulting in her pussy absolutely dripping at the moment, making it only messier. The intense activity combined with the heat she was going through made for a rather sweaty kobold, and all of these things came together for the slickest and noisiest thigh-job one had ever experienced, not to mention the best-smelling carriage this side of Waterdale.

Quibble was breathing a bit harder now, her relaxation more like an exercise for her. The heady scent of Beacon’s fat ballsack filled her nose and made her lust for more.

That’s when an idea struck her.

Although the druid could not fit such a large thing inside her mouth as the gnoll’s cock, she could put it to other use. Urging Beacon’s legs to slide further apart, she dipped her head down between his thighs and planted a paw on the bench to steady herself, the other still quickly stroking along the length of his cock. Down here, she planted her face right into the gnoll’s sweaty sack, huffing up his scent like it was a drug and messing up her head just the same. The kobold shut her eyes and basked in it, then put her mouth to good use.

A series of long, sloppy kisses across Beacon’s balls urged a hot, needy moan from the man. Unable to help herself and lacking a reason to, Quibble parted her maw and let her tongue slide out across the surface of his heavy sack, lavishing it with affection. The sweaty, lustful flavor exploded across the kobold’s tongue, coaxing a delighted noise out of her mouth that caught her slightly off-guard. She pushed deeper against the gnoll’s balls, brushing her tongue roughly against it while inhaling through her nose, his musk filling her senses.

From behind, she felt a heavy paw slap against her ass, forcing a little squeak out of her mouth.

“S-sorry Quib!” Usher apologized, his heavy paw groping her fat little butt while the other went to her legs. It rolled along her thighs, massaging the thick curves of her body while its twin stayed plastered onto her ample rear.

“It’s no problem at all, really,” was what Quibble wanted to say, but that kind of attention sparked a sudden explosion of lust inside her that caused it to come spilling out in a needy babble as she opened her mouth against the base of Beacon’s cock. His knot was forming against her tongue as she lapped along the width of it, reveling in the taste of the engorged, sweaty member.

“I’m just gonna borrow this for a minute,” Usher announced, his heavy paws gripping Quibble’s left leg and pulling it close until he could hook his thumbs against her right one, tiny as she was. Her thighs were now tightly squished around his cock, and the gnoll huffed and grunted as he shifted in his seat until his hips were in a good place. He gave one solid thrust, making sure this new position would work, and his cock brushed along Quibble’s slick thighs with no problem.

The druid’s eyes shot open. In his shifting, Usher’s thick red cock had slid against her heat. She now felt every inch of his dick, knot included, jammed up against her absolutely drenched pussy. The intensity of the sensation caused her to stop dead, about to spit out a warning.

And then Usher began to fuck her thighs like his life depended on it.

A long string of lewd, baying moans spilled out of Quibble’s mouth, muffled by the fat gnoll cock pressed against it. Her hand stopped stroking immediately, her tail shot straight out into the air before helplessly curling against her butt, and her whole body began to quiver with the red-hot ecstasy being fucked against her pussy right now. If it wasn’t bad enough going from days of teasing without touching to a rough and fast dry-fuck, the gnoll’s tapered tip and fat knot made for a series of interesting bumps and ridges to add to the sensation. 

Quibble felt a paw against her cheek and looked up, face wracked with ecstatic wailing, to see Beacon smugly grinning down at her. He didn’t seem all too offended that she’d stopped rubbing his cock. His other hand slid down beneath her chest, which was pressed against his leg, and began to grope her ample breasts. For a kobold, Quibble was absolutely stacked, and the gnoll had apparently taken notice.

“Is it okay if I indulge a bit with your beautiful body?” he murmured.

She couldn’t respond, too caught up in the sudden explosive pleasure being pounded against her pussy, but if she could Quibble would have told the man to have his way with her. Instead, trying her best to communicate resulted in a simple phrase shouted at the top of her lungs, voice warbling as her whole body was repeatedly shaken with each powerful thrust of the other gnoll’s hips.

_“Y-E-E-E-E-E-SSSS!”_

Quibble came. Hard. The cock grinding against her dripping heat seemed designed to hit her clit from as many angles as possible, causing a shock of pleasure to hit her body in waves that lasted for dozens of seconds. The little kobold could only hold on dearly, trying not to lose her mind to the intense ecstasy shuddering through her body. Through the blissful screams that were sure to make her hoarse later on, her keen ears picked up on something behind her.

“C-can’t get enough from this angle,” Usher grunted. Quibble let out a hot gasp as she felt herself tugged off Beacon’s lap, gently spun around in midair, and laid back down on the empty bench on her back. She blinked a few times, letting the intensity of the orgasm wane, and looked up to see both gnolls looming over her. Or, rather, as far as Beacon was concerned, she could only see his huge cock, but she was sure the rest of him was there too.

“Hey Quib, hope you don’t mind,” Usher murmured, his voice rocking with a chuckle as he moved between her legs. He gently took the druid by her ankles and lifted them up into the air, exposing her pussy to the warm spring breeze as he sidled in next to her.

“I-I think,” she mumbled, suddenly feeling paws on her robes as they began to pull them away from her. The kobold wound up completely naked, save for her druidic focus- a sprig of holly and mistletoe at the end of a plant fiber twine necklace hanging off to the side of her neck on the bench- and suddenly felt many hands roaming over her sensitive, sweaty body.

“I think if you put that thing in me,” she continued, coming to her senses a bit more, “you’ll break me.”

The gnoll chuckled.

“I wasn’t planning on it, Quib. You’re too lovely for that. I may not be able to make love to you,” he explained, slapping his dripping-wet cock down against her exposed slit, “but I can sure have the next best thing.”

Quibble’s heart was practically glowing. She raised both paws to her cheeks, smiling like an idiot as she felt her thick thighs wrapping around his cock again. Slowly this time, Usher started pumping his hips, grinding his fat knot against her clit as his cock slid easily along her drooling pussy. She gasped softly at the sensation, especially now that she was so sensitive, but managed to hold herself together. 

Suddenly, her nose began to gently sniff the air on instinct. She could smell that thick musk again, that addicting aroma of need and sweat. Opening her eyes, Quibble found Beacon’s low-hanging sack inches away from her face. Before she could say anything, the heavy balls plopped down onto her face, their fur matted with sweat that made her head swim.

“I haven’t been able to stop staring at these for weeks,” Beacon said, his eyes firmly plastered onto her big tits. He slapped his cock down against them, precum drooling from the tip, and groped both breasts with his heavy paws. Quibble moaned as his fingertips gently brushed against her nipples. He squished and kneaded and rubbed them, his paws greedily tugging at the flesh until he’d had his fill. With a rumbling and playful growl, the gnoll pushed her breasts together over his hot, pre-slick cock, and began to fuck them.

The kobold’s eyes rolled back as she felt both men grinding their huge cocks against her little body, one between her thick thighs and the other between her ample breasts. She couldn’t be sure that their dicks were not meeting in the middle, and the thought made her burn with a desire to ask to see that some time. The heavy balls against her face rolled with Beacon’s hips and twitched with an aching need for release that she was determined to abate.

Quibble’s pussy tightened and quivered each time the gnoll’s knot rolled roughly against her clit, Usher picking up his pace until he was rutting her just as fast as before. The little kobold could feel herself mounting that ecstasy again, riding it all the way to the top of an explosive release that threatened to overwhelm the poor thing. She reached up with both arms and wrapped them around Beacon’s waist to hold on, her face plastered right against his fat nuts to breathe in his musk with every moan.

Both men began to growl, their voices coming out in hot, needy sounds that made the kobold feel things. They greedily grabbed at her, fucking away at her thick little body to their hearts’ content, their fat cocks spilling messy cum all over her. Both men hit their limit at the same time, splattering hot seed across Quibble’s body. She felt Usher’s knot twitching against her clit as he buried his cock against her, too sensitive to continue fucking her thighs as he came. A hot rope of cum splattered against her pussy, and the druid suddenly found herself wondering what gnolbold babies might look like.

Beacon huffed and groaned needily as he came, fucking her tits roughly as they became slicker and slicker with hot cum, which streaked across his cock in a creamy mess as the friction continued, spreading warmth across her chest. He gave a grunt and stepped back, his heavy balls dragging across her face and smearing her with his musky sweat, before pointing his cock at her open maw and splattering it with thick cream. She eagerly drank down his cum and, to her surprise, Usher’s cum as the man’s load was so hefty that it reached her face from down there. Somewhere in all of that, Quibble had cum again, her pussy now so sensitive that each twitch of Usher’s cock made lights pop in her eyes.

It wasn’t long before the trio had time to recover, the two gnolls gingerly replacing Quibble on their laps after some shuffling about the carriage. She was splayed out along their legs on her back like a lounging princess with her personal guard, albeit much dirtier. Usher took control of the reins once more and made sure to take them off the road just in case travelers were coming by. Beacon, meanwhile, had fetched some rags from the back and was waiting for Quibble’s okay to start cleaning her.

The druid, however, was simply running her paws over her own body. The thick, creamy cum covered her tits, pussy, thighs, and belly and she wasn’t about to let that go to waste. Raising a messy paw to her lips, the kobold licked it clean without breaking eye contact with either of the gnolls, both of whom suddenly looked rather sheepish in comparison to her absolute queenly attitude.

“Sorry about losing control, Quib,” Usher apologized. Beacon nodded, grunting an affirmative.

“It’s more than okay,” the druid mused, “it was to show my appreciation after all.”

“Appreciation received, ma’am.”

“And I’m going to show you more when we reach our destination.”

“That sounds wonderful, ma’am.”

“And when I return in a month’s time, too.”

Usher and Beacon turned to smile at each other, finding this an agreeable arrangement. They glanced down at the kobold, grinning.

“As far as I’m concerned, Quib, we’re your personal carriage from here on out.”

Quibble beamed. She reached up and planted a messy kiss on each gnoll’s cheek, basking back in their laps and closing her eyes. What a wonderful trip it had been, and what a wonderful return it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
